My Beautiful Angel
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: Rin has abusive sister what happens if she gets too out of control and who will save Rin RinSess pairing


**_(I got this idea from hearing Concrete Angel that was by Martina McBride and hope you enjoy the_** **_story) Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters_**

**_My_** **_Beautiful Angel _**

_**By Silent Angel 1221**_

_**This is Rin/Sesshomaru story so if you don't like this kind of pairing doesn't read it and then flame me later because you didn't like it or because I made few mistakes. So hope you'll enjoy it to those who like this kind of pairing.**_

**_The moon shone across the stone tile of the old apartments as screams of pain came from. No one_** **_answered the cries of the young girl as_** **_punches and kicks left pain and fragile soul until it was no more. Tears_** **_and blood mixed leaving broken girl to suffer and the world turns its back to her leaving her to die. Tonight it's snowing where the_** **_world turns to ice and the time continues but to her the world turns still as the pain continues. Silently she whispers name that was only thing that bound her to this world "Sesshomaru "then the world turns black and finally her sister stops and leaves her little sister for another beer not knowing_** **_she almost killed innocent soul or angel._**

**_Her beautiful midnight hair glisten in the sun's rays as it brought her back to painful world. She saw it was only six and tried to stand up and felt her legs almost give away but she continued until she reached the bathroom. She quickly turned on the warm water and got in as the water cleaned her new and old bruises leaving her skin blue and purple color and tan skin. She quickly got out and put on bandages and alcohol medicine to sooth the pain but it doesn't heal fragile soul._** **_Then she puts on her pair of blue jeans and long red-sleeved sweater and puts the rest of her clothing._**

_**She quickly peeked in her sister's room and saw her sister sleeping carefree from the world not caring for her. Then saw the time and quickly left before suspicions began. She saw him at school as always where he can spot her quickly and make sure she was all right. He had his hair loose as he always did, wore dark black jeans and saw he wore dark red shirt and his black jacket to keep to the winter away. She saw her friends waiting for her and walked towards them.**_

_**  
**_

**_He_** **_watched_** **_her walk to her friends and saw the bruise on her neck but it was quickly covered as it was shone. He knew what was happening to her and each time she came to school no one knew but him and some of her friends but she made them promise not to tell so they didn't. She felt gaze and turned around to see the only person that actually loved her and not turn his back on her._**

**_She smiled warmly at him as he smiled lightly then the bell rang breaking the trance. He saw his friends smirk at him but hurried to catch up to her_** **_and saw her friends smile mischievously at him but he ignored it. He_** **_finally up caught up to her and saw her turn around, then she smiled that she always saved for him and him alone._**

"**_Rin it happened again!_** **_Don't try to lie I can smell the blood and everything on you!" he retorted and saw her face sadden._**

" _**Sesshomaru … please don't tell just give this week besides I'm going turn eighteen and I'll leave as soon as possible!" she begged and saw his scowl.**_

"_**Rin you can't let her beat you up every time she gets angry. If she lays one single hand on you I'm not going stay quite! I don't care if you hate me but she can't keep beating you up and…" he said and touched her cheek carefully not to hurt her bruise. "I'll never forgive her if she kills you" he whispered the last part to her softly and leaned in to capture her sweet lips.**_

**_She quickly_** **_tore apart and looks into the beautiful amber eyes that she fell in love with at first sight. "We better go to class, Sesshomaru or you want to be late?" she asked and saw his eyes turn cold as usual but to her his eyes were always soft when he looked at her._**

"_**See you after school, Rin." he whispered and kissed her cheek and walked towards his first class. She quickly went to her first hour class and saw who taught it, she wished she hadn't.**_

"**_Rin it's good to see you and how's Kikyo doing?" asked Narakou evilly and smelled her scent that carried fear. He_** **_walked up to her and made sure no one was around and whispered something that caught her breath." So you went behind your sister's back, and told him didn't you! And try to lie it's no good for you besides your nothing but trash to me and Kikyo and especially everyone else including Sesshomaru." He said and saw the students coming and let her arm go._**

"_**You're wrong Narakou! I didn't do anything and, your only Kikyo's boyfriend not anything else to me!" she sneered and walked towards her desk.**_

"_**Don't worry Rin, tonight will be the last night you'll see Sesshomaru and I hope you enjoy it" he whispered to himself and started to teach about history.**_

_**(After School)**_

_**They walked hand in hand through the park and sat on the cold bench where they always sat before the two went home. "Rin I have to ask you question and I know there's half way to school to go through but I have to ask you something." He replied and saw she turned her full attention to him.**_

"_**What is it Sesshomaru? "She said and felt his hands hold her tightly but tight enough to crush them with his demon strength.**_

"**_Rin, remember today was the day we first met and all that?" he asked and saw her nod but still held confusion look."_** **_Rin will you marry me?" he added and saw her eyes brighten. Then felt two arms around his neck and was answer by sweet lips upon his. She quickly tore apart and smiled happily._**

"_**Yes, Sesshomaru I do want to marry you!" she cried and saw him take out velvet box that held the ring to seal their marriage. "Sesshomaru it's beautiful!" she declared happily as the red sapphire shinned brightly on her finger.**_

"_**It's not as beautiful as you, Rin "and they both leaned in not noticing two figures watching nastily at the two.**_

_**(Somewhere in the darkness)**_

"_**May you enjoy your happiness little sister because tonight you'll never wake up!" said the dark figure and walked away with her partner.**_

_**(Back with Rin and Sesshomaru)**_

"_**Sesshomaru it's getting dark and I have to go home see you tomorrow, since its going to be Christmas vacation" Rin said and stood, he stood up as well and walked her home not knowing the two will walk in to trap. He saw the apartments and kissed her goodbye and saw her leave and he went home not noticing black car outside the apartment.**_

_**(In Rin's apartment)**_

**_She happily walked home and saw Kikyo and Narakou sitting drinking_** **_then saw seven beers already empty._** **_"Well if it isn't_** **_my little sister and you weren't going to tell me huh!" Kikyo yelled and started walking towards her._**

"**_Your drunk Kikyo, plus I don't know what_** **_you're talking about!" she replied and again felt hard slap on her right cheek._**

"_**You fucken slut you thought you can just sneak behind my back and date that Sesshomaru or whatever his name is. Then you were going to get married am I right?" Kikyo yelled and grabbed Rin's hair and dragged her back in to the kitchen.**_

"_**No! Kikyo let me go… please no more! Kikyo please… let me go! "Begged Rin and next ting she knew she was against the wall. Then saw Kikyo get knife and other things, and saw Narakou laughing at her knowing she going to die.**_

"_**Hoped you enjoyed your day, Rin because tonight it will end for you little sister" replied Kikyo and started hitting her with all the things she could or use her own hands. Everything went black for Rin as the pain went numb, memories of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirokou, Shippo past through her mind and remembered happy memories that she'll take with her when the pain will stop and oblivion will start.**_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

**_He continued walk through the park and saw black convertible rushed past_** **_and saw_** **_Narakou, Kikyo drunk_** **_with blood on them. "Rin!" he dropped his stuff and rushed back to the apartments._** **_Rin don't die on me don't die on me! You're the only reason I'm still alive and longing to live' as his mind travel and he sees the door._** **_He crashes the door and picked up the scent and rushed to the kitchen and the sight made his heart brake._**

"_**Rin!" he whispered and saw her beautiful midnight hair covered in glass, blood and saw her bruises bleeding. He moved her hair gently from her eyes and face to see bruises everywhere and bleeding from kicks and glass. Slowly she opened her chocolate warm eyes that alway showed happiness wherever she went. "Rin hold on your going to make it" he whispered and saw her head shake no and saw her eyes close.**_

"**_I'm not going to make it Sesshomaru… I'm sorry_** **_but it's my time to go. I can't make it love and I only lasted this long because of you." She whispered and touched his cheek but failed to keep her hand their but he grasped her hand and held it. "Remember Sesshomaru… I'll love you forever no matter what" she added softly. Her eyes closed silently as few tears dripped on the ground._**

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved  
Concrete angel**_

"**_Rin_** **_wakeup…wake up Rin!" he ordered and heard her heart_** **_labor more and more. He gently scooped her in his arms and rushed towards the hospital as fast as his demon speed could take him. He saw the Red Cross Hospital right in front and saw nurse with empty wheel chair going through and quickly got in front. "Please her!" he begged and he placed her in the wheel chair as the nurse rushed her in the hospital. The doctors quickly took her to the emergency as he tried to go through they blocked him._**

"_**I'm sorry sir but you can't go inside" said one of the nurses as she pushed him away from where they took Rin.**_

"_**I'm her fiancé! I have to be with her I can't leave her!" he yelled but the nurse silently shook head and pointed to the waiting lobby. Sesshomaru reliantly went and towards the lobby and smelled death where they Rin where taking as it grew stronger. "No… Kami don't take her! Don't take her when I barley have her!" he begged to god and saw the doctor coming out of the twin doors. He smelled death completely coming from that section where they took Rin. The doctor walked up to him and took her mask off, gloves and stood two feet away from him.**_

"_**Are you Rin's fiancé?" asked the doctor**_

"_**Yes I am is she all right?" he asked and saw her eyes sadden now knowing the answer he feared.**_

"**_I'm sorry to say but she too far away, we can't do anything for her. I'm truly sorry, if you want to see her she's in room 567 in the fifth floor, now if you'll excuse me I have more patients to attend and I'm truly sorry." Then she left leaving him in_** **_silent lobby as he drank the words he feared. I lost her now… I was too late to safe her_** **_he thought miserably and walked towards the elevator._**

_**He walked down the gray halls as his knees were getting weak and finally he reached the door where his angel laid. He slowly opened the door and walked in to see his angel of happiness asleep where all the pain was gone and where she can find peace. He softly closed the door and walked towards her and finally fell on the chair that was by her. She had machines all around her that supported her broken glass shell that held the fragile soul.**_

**_He carefully held her hand_** **_where bandages and IV were connected._**

_**My beautiful angel, Rin' he thought and heard the machine beep louder.**_

_**He saw her heart slowing down then everything went silent and heard her heart go silent. He silently shook her but nothing happened, then his thought came that could save her. He quickly got blade cut his palm and her, placed his hand over hers. Sesshomaru looked to see his hand and Rin's hand glow brightly and everything went black.**_

**_Rin_** **_woke to see Sesshomaru's and her hands together, and both their blood was mixed. Her body was healed and took off the IV and all the machines connections that bugged her. She looked at her hands that looked healed without any bruises her sister gave her. Then grabbed the container to see her reflection, her hair was mixed with silver and black. Her skin was soft tan and her eyes were mixed brown, amber._**

_**Her appearance might change but she was still the old Rin as before. She carefully set the container on the table not to wake him up. The sun peeked through the light blue curtains towards her. You saved me once again, Sesshomaru' Rin thought happily and pushed the rail down so she could reach Sesshomaru. She gently laid his head on her lap, and then started to move his hair away from his eyes, the movement soothed his muscled.**_

_**Sesshomaru opened his eyes to stare right into brown and mixed amber eyes. "Good morning, love" she whispered and he saw her smile brightly.**_

"_**It seems you mixed your blood and mine to make me into Inuyoukai, am I right Sesshomaru?" asked Rin and saw him blush little.**_

"_**Well if you wanted to die, Rin you could of told me." He responded and felt her sweet lips that he missed. She quickly tore apart and laughed at his pout that he wanted the kiss to be longer.**_

"**_Thank you Sesshomaru for saving me and does it mean that we're already married or not?" she asked and felt two strong arms pick her up and found her self in his lap. She looked at his golden amber eyes that showed his love for her._** **_He answered her answer with kiss that took her breath away completely._**

"**_Does that answer your question" he said and remembered today was her birthday. He quickly placed her on the bed and rushed outside and went to his house where her gift was. He got his keys and went straight to his room and saw his gift there lying on the table. He grabbed the gift and rushed back through the door locking it quickly_** **_as he ran back towards the hospital. Rin sat silently counting the minutes and saw him come back._**

"_**Five minutes flat, Sesshomaru" she said and saw him with red box and saw him place it on her lap.**_

"_**Happy Birthday, love" he whispered and saw her open the present. Inside was beautiful golden necklace with heart locket with their picture inside it.**_

"_**Thank you, Fluffy" she said and saw his face scowl but he ignored the little insult. They both leaned in and shared passionate kiss that showed their love for each other.**_

_**The END**_


End file.
